An automatic injector is a device for enabling an individual to self-administer a dosage of medicament into his or her flesh. The medicament is usually stored in liquid form. The advantage of automatic injectors is that they contain a measured dosage of a liquid medicament in a sealed sterile cartridge and can be utilized for delivering the medicament into the flesh during emergency situations. Another advantage of automatic injectors is that the self-administration of the medicament is accomplished without the user initially seeing the hypodermic needle through which the medicament is delivered and without having the user to manually force the needle into his or her own flesh.
There are drawbacks associated with the storage of medicament in liquid form. Some medicaments are not stable in liquid form. Furthermore, some liquid medicaments typically have a shorter shelf life than their solid counterparts. Others have developed automatic injectors that store the medicament in solid form and a liquid injection solution. These injectors, disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 35,986, entitled “Multiple Chamber Automatic Injector,” (the disclosure of which is incorporated herein specifically by reference), however, require the user of the injector to expedite dissolution of the solid component by manually shaking the liquid component and the solid component immediately prior to injection. This increases the time needed to administer a dose of medicament. Furthermore, the improper mixing of the medicament with the liquid injection solution may release an insufficient dose of medicament. There is a need for an automatic injector that stores medicament in solid form that does not require manual premixing by the user. Furthermore, rapid delivery of the medicament is needed for emergency medical situations (e.g. nerve gas and chemical agent poisoning).